Delicate
by Readerfreak10
Summary: In his bed, she was his woman. In his bed, she was delicate no matter what she had to say about it. LoganxOroro Rated M for profanity and content of an adult nature. AU in the tinniest way.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

"You're so goddamn delicate," He found himself murmuring into their kiss. His hands were firm where they held her, one around her waist and the other gripping her hip. The only thing between them was a mere barrier of fabric that did nothing to mask the heat radiating off of their bodies. He shuddered as her nails skimmed down his arm. He cursed his shirt for keeping them so separated.

"I'm not in the least," She rebutted, voice a lot calmer than his was. He ignored her words and deepened the kiss, ceasing both of their abilities to talk. Her irritation at this was denoted by her scrunching his shirt in her fists; wrinkling the material furiously.

His statement was not meant to upset her, and the gentling of the kiss was his unspoken apology. She had more than enough room to speak as she pleased about it. She did not. His right hand skimmed up from her hip and cupped her cheek tenderly.

It was not the first time they had had this talk. In fact, it could have been the 100th. He just could not let go of the fact that she was just so fragile to him. He knew good and well that she was strong and independent. His lover was a smart woman who could hold her own in any situation. But, when she was here, in his arms… in his bed, she was his delicate woman.

His hand moved from her face down to cup her shoulder. His mouth followed leaving feathered kisses down her neck until they hit her spot. The sudden jerk and gasp let him know he had he right where he wanted her. "Mmm…harder," She requested once his mouth circled the area of her pleasure. Yet, it fell upon deaf ears. He sucked and licked lightly barely doing much, because the soft gasps that escaped her made her seem so…soft.

He could go on doing this until the world ended, but she was an impatient woman and soon he found his mouth very detached from her neck as she pulled off her shirt. He grumbled in disappointment before taking in the view below him. She was so goddamn…delicate. From the generous bust, to the soft curves of her torso was supple, smooth skin that made his mouth water. Confidence poured off of her in waves when she was in this kind of mood. She did not mask the slight roundness that her stomach possessed. He surely did not mind it at all. In fact, all it did was strengthen his views on her elegance.

They locked eyes, blue meeting hazel. He grinned toothily as his face lowered to her neck once more. Biting down, he placed his hands on her hips, knowing that she would begin to buck up at him. She reacted as expected and hooked her hand around the back of his neck. He sucked on her spot, hard with no reservations. It was a stark contrast to his exclamations of her frailty. _Don't break your woman_, he found himself thinking as he teased her.

Finding his way to the fasten of her jeans, he made quick work of pulling them off. His fingers traced their way over round hips and lacy panties that he just wanted to tear through. Kissing her hotly, his fingers found their way to her center, pushing the panties out of his way so that he could bring them home. She watched him now, panting, and pleasure evident on her face as he worked his fingers inside of her over and over again. At one point, her underwear was ripped.

"Fuck this, I'm tasting you," He told her before lowering his mouth to her center. Needless to say, he feasted and her panting turned into raucous moaning. Without warning or even a hint to him, her climax hit as she cried out. He simply nuzzled in further to her, lapping like a man in need of water.

He did not care how much she whined for him to go faster or harder. He was going to take his time once he was inside her. Time seemed unbearably slow as he shed the both of them of their clothing. She mewled a bit at the sight of him in the same unclothed state finally. Like a predator, her eyes skimmed his body, and her tongue slid over her bottom lip.

Before she even had the chance to comment on his current state, he slid home. From this point, things got fuzzy. He was sliding slowly. She was grinding harder. Their lips were locked in a battle for control that he always ended up winning. He was a lot more patient in bed than out of it. She was the exact opposite.

Her nails now actually grazed his bare skin, and it took all of his willpower not to call out as they scraped down his back. This whole ordeal was driving him wild. He was feeling everything with every sense. He could see her writhing beneath him. He could feel her skin rubbing against his in tandem with his movement. He could touch her softy hair as he pushed and pulled in and out of her. He could hear the sounds of pleasure she cried out to him with. And by god…he could fucking smell her sweet arousal for him.

Unwilling for compromise as he heard her beg for it faster, he simply pushed harder into that special spot that had her screaming his name over and over. He let out a wolfish smile before recapturing her mouth. His tongue stroked hers as his thrusting stroked her, pushing her over the edge. Tears of pleasure spilled from the corner of her eyes as he followed her into the downward spiral.

Later on, as his Storm was curled into his side, he looked down at her while she slept. Her breathing was soft and her eyelids fluttered from the dream she was having. She fit so perfectly against him, her body soft against the hardness of his own. His arm raveled around her hips, pulling her close as she shivered.

Logan obviously would never give a shit about what she thought on the matter.

She was delicate to him.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I might make a sequel if enough people want me to. I've never really written an posted something like this so tell me what you think. **

**Best wishes,**

**~ Rodi**


End file.
